greatest_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaws 2
Jaws 2 is a 1978 American horror, drama, thriller film directed by Jeannot Szwarc and co-written by Carl Gottlieb. It is the sequel to Steven Spielberg's Jaws, and the second installment in the Jaws franchise. The film stars Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, and Murray Hamilton. Plot Four years after the shark attacks that left Amity Island reeling, Sheriff Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) finds new trouble lurking in the waters. Mayor Vaughn (Murray Hamilton) wants to rid the beach town of the stain on its reputation. But the disappearance of a pair of divers suggests that all is not right. When Sheriff Brody voices his warnings about holding a sailing competition, everyone thinks it's post-traumatic stress. That is, until a shark fin cuts through the water. Why It Rocks #This is the only good sequel film of the Jaws franchise. #The setting is still pretty scary. #Decent storyline. #Decent acting, especially from Lorraine Gary, and Murray Hamilton. #*Lorraine Gary is decent as Ellen Brody. #*Murray Hamilton is still great as Mayor Larry Vaughn. #Just like the first film, the action scenes are still great. #The poster by Lou Feck was well design, and the poster looks very horrifying. #Decent cinematography. #There's a very sad, and a heartbreaking scene that Chief Brody didn't get this right; He tried to warn the visitors to get out of the water.....But it was just a blue fish and everyone were very mad at him for this. #The deaths in the film is still terrifying like the first film. #The soundtrack is still amazing and suspenseful score by the legendary John Williams. #Decent directing by Jeannot Szwarc. #Decent pacing. #The shark is still terrifying like the first film. #Decent final battle climax during the battle between Brody and the shark like the first film. #The film's quote is still memorable like "Alright, you big bastard, I've got something for ya' now! Come on, open wide! SAY "AHH"!" #You can see the wrecked Orca boat from the first film. Bad Qualities #You still won't get to see the shark that often, due to the mechanical sharks still not working. #Diane's death is completely dumb and unnecessary. She spilled over a gas tank on the boat while trying to burn the shark, but she failed and she ended up dying with an explosion boat with a gas tank. # There's the infamous scene where the Shark's mouth was a machine on the inside. #There were several scenes where female actors scream a lot in bloody murder, and it gets really annoying. #It spawned the last two sequels that were very bad, but fortunately, became both cult classics after several years. Reception Box Office Jaws 2 was a very expensive film that Universal Pictures until the point, costing the studio over 30 million. The film open to a grossed to $9,866,023 in over 640 theaters across the United States and Canada. It went on to earn $77,737,272 during its release, making it one of the highest-grossing films of 1978. It surpassed the $100 million with reissues, ultimately earning $102,922,376, and $208,900,376 worldwide. Despite grossing less than half of its predecessor, it became the highest-grossing sequel in history up to that point. It opened the same day as Grease, which grossed $9 million on the opening weekend. which was greater than any film released prior to that weekend.49 It was the first time that there had been two day-and-date releases grossing such high amounts. The opening weekend led it to set a record weekly total of $16,654,000. It went on to earn $77,737,272 during its initial release, making it one of the highest-grossing films of 1978. Critical response The film received mixed reviews, It holds a 60% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 29 reviews, DVD Authority says "After this one, the other Jaws movies seemed to just not be as good." while Metacritic gave a film a 51/100 rating, while IMDB scores the film a 5.7/10 rating. It considered to be the best of the Jaws sequels. As of today, the sequel is far more decent, and way better than Jaws 3-D and Jaws: The Revenge. Trivia *Roy Scheider didn't want to star in the film, but was contractually obligated to do so.